2020 North Indian Ocean cyclone season (Olo72)
The 2020 North Indian Ocean Cyclone Season was a hyperactive and catastrofic season in the annual cycle of tropical cyclone formation. This season produced eight named storms, of which five intensified into a very severe cyclonic storm. The North Indian Ocean cyclone season has no official bounds, but cyclones tend to form between April and December, with the two peaks in May and November. These dates conventionally delimit the period of each year when most tropical cyclones form in the northern Indian Ocean. The season began with the formation of the deep depression BOB 01 on May 3, and ended in November 29 with the dissipation of Khai-Muk The scope of this article is limited to the Indian Ocean in the Northern Hemisphere, east of the Horn of Africa and west of the Malay Peninsula. There are two main seas in the North Indian Ocean — the Arabian Sea to the west of the Indian subcontinent, abbreviated ARB by the India Meteorological Department (IMD); and the Bay of Bengal to the east, abbreviated BOB by the IMD. The official Regional Specialized Meteorological Centre in this basin is the IMD, while the Joint Typhoon Warning Center (JTWC) releases unofficial advisories. On average, three to four cyclonic storms form in this basin every season. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2016 till:01/01/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.5,0.8,1) legend:Depression_(31–50_km/h) id:DD value:rgb(0.37,0.73,1) legend:Deep_Depression_(51–62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Cyclonic_Storm_(63–88_km/h) id:ST value:rgb(0.8,1,1) legend:Severe_Cyclonic_Storm_(89–117_km/h) id:VS value:rgb(1,1,0.8) legend:Very_Severe_Cyclonic_Storm_(118–165_km/h) id:ES value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Extremely_Severe_Cyclonic_Storm_(166–220_km/h) id:SU value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Super_Cyclonic_Storm_(≥221_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:03/05/2016 till:11/05/2016 color:DD text:"BOB 01" from:13/05/2016 till:19/05/2016 color:TD text:"BOB 02" from:25/05/2016 till:04/06/2016 color:VS text:"Ogni" from:16/06/2016 till:19/06/2016 color:TD text:"ARB 01" from:16/06/2016 till:19/06/2016 color:DD text:"BOB 03" from:24/06/2016 till:30/06/2016 color:TS text:"Akash" from:02/07/2016 till:12/07/2016 color:ES text:"Gonu" barset:break from:14/07/2016 till:15/07/2016 color:TD text:"BOB 04" from:21/07/2016 till:23/07/2016 color:DD text:"BOB 05" from:27/08/2016 till:30/08/2016 color:TD text:"BOB 06" from:04/09/2016 till:06/09/2016 color:DD text:"BOB 07" from:11/09/2016 till:17/09/2016 color:TS text:"Yemyin" from:26/09/2016 till:23/10/2016 color:SU text:"Sidr" from:28/09/2016 till:03/10/2016 color:DD text:"ARB 02" barset:break from:30/10/2016 till:08/11/2016 color:ES text:"Nargis" from:10/11/2016 till:15/11/2016 color:VS text:"Rashmi" from:22/11/2016 till:29/11/2016 color:TS text:"Khai-Muk" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:01/01/2017 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Systems Deep Depression BOB 01 Deep Depression BOB 02 Very Severe Cyclonic Storm Ogni Deep Depression ARB 01 Deep Depression BOB 03 Severe Cyclonic Storm Akash Extremely Severe Cyclonic Storm Gonu Deep Depression BOB 04 Deep Depression BOB 05 Depression BOB 06 Deep Depression BOB 07 Cyclonic Storm Yemyin Super Cyclonic Storm Sidr Deep Depression ARB 02 Extremely Severe Cyclonic Storm Nargis Very Severe Cyclonic Storm Rashmi Severe Cyclonic Storm Khai-Muk Storm names Within this basin, a tropical cyclone is assigned a name when it is judged to have reached Cyclonic Storm intensity, with winds of 65 km/h (40 mph). The names were selected by members of the ESCAP/WMO panel on Tropical Cyclones between 2000 and May 2004, before the nal Specialized Meteorological Center in New Delhi started to assign names in September 2004. There is no retirement of tropical cyclone names in this basin, as the list of names is only scheduled to be used once before a new list of names is drawn up. Should a named tropical cyclone move into the basin from the Western Pacific, then it will retain its original name. The next nine available names from the List of North Indian Ocean storm names are below. Category:North Indian Ocean Cyclones Category:Cyclones Category:Unusual seasons Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Olo72 Category:Realistic Category:Deadly seasons